


如愿以偿

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	如愿以偿

李知勋为了没能赶上全圆佑的生日会担心了好几天。

原本都约好了时间，说好了让他先去趟校图书馆还书然后再去庆祝的，谁知道中途却凑巧被认识的教授拉去帮他处理要事，事情又急又多，正临放假初人手更是少，看着相熟的教授为难地请求，李知勋只好也同样为难地先给全圆佑打了个电话说句抱歉，并且承诺自己做完事情一定会尽快赶去。

“没关系，教授的事比较重要。”

“不是不是你的生日也很重要！”明明只是云淡风轻的一句话，李知勋总觉得自己确实是听出了几分抱怨，只得迫切地解释。“我真的真的会尽快赶去的，你们三个先庆祝着，我回来给你买东西吃好不好，你最喜欢的那家可以吗……”

“嗯，那你快去忙吧。”

李知勋的心几乎提到了嗓子眼，但当下被教授一个询问之下也顾不上什么，只好又好声好气地哄了几句就挂了电话，跟着人去帮忙了。

只是人算不如天算，当他好不容易结束帮忙，一看时间才发现已经过去好多个小时，委婉拒绝了教授为了道谢的吃饭邀约之后匆匆忙忙赶到店里，买回来全圆佑喜欢的小吃零食，等坐上出租车的时候立刻给全圆佑打去了电话，问他们现在怎么样了。

于是也在意料之中的，被全圆佑冷冷地回应。“他们已经走了，再过一会儿要和家里人过。”

“哦，那……”

“没事。”

在静默之中结束了这通尴尬难堪的通话，李知勋无力地瘫软在车后座，最后还是让司机调了头回了自己家。

他思来想去，觉得自己应该是欠了对方一个道歉，他还旁敲侧击过当天在场的权顺荣和金珉奎，得到的回复不外乎是“应该还好吧”“我也看不出来诶但是圆佑哥看着没什么事”。

肯定不会是没什么事，单听全圆佑当时接电话的那个声音比平时的更低更沉就知道八成是有脾气了，就是憋着不说罢了，也只有权顺荣和金珉奎这两个白目的傻小子看不出来。

他自知理亏，想着自己大概直接上门道歉更加诚恳，谁知全圆佑的电话却先他一步打来，约他周末去新开的主题乐园玩。

李知勋自然是满口应承，立刻就约好了当天几点在主题乐园门口等。

看来全圆佑好像又没有生气。

李知勋被权顺荣亲热地黏着，眼睛却有意无意地时不时瞥向全圆佑。见他和金珉奎边走边有说有笑的，有时还回头看看他们有没有跟上来，对上眼睛的时候还会对他淡淡一笑。

应该是没什么事的样子哦。

不过想是这么想，李知勋还是在权顺荣和金珉奎都去上厕所的时候磨磨蹭蹭到了全圆佑身边，拉拉他的衣角跟他说对不起，解释自己真的不是故意的。

“我知道你不是故意的，我又没说什么，你干嘛这么害怕啊。”全圆佑十分自然地摸摸李知勋的头，下巴一指他的后方，“他们出来了，我们走吧。”

李知勋这才松口气，稍稍紧张的神经终于放松下来，开开心心地跟着大家几乎把游戏项目都玩过了一遍，最后一趟从过山车上下来的时候已经累得不行，却被依旧精神奕奕的权顺荣拉着跑，直说玩完最后一个项目他们就一起去吃饭然后回家。

也怪不得李知勋在看到那个阴森可怖的装潢就生出了怯意，反正都是多年的朋友他也不怕丢脸，说什么都不肯进去，甚至定在原地不愿意再走一步。“不要，我不要进去。”

李知勋虽然其他方面是天不怕地不怕，但一旦说到什么恐怖吓人的时候就会自觉离场，鬼屋更是从没进过，这次他相信也不会例外。“我害怕，我不要。”

“但是这个好像不怎么恐怖诶。”金珉奎站在大门的说明前，指着地图，“哥真的不去吗？”他又转头看全圆佑，“圆佑哥不是说想去？”

“啊知勋你真的不去啊好可惜哦。”权顺荣照样软趴趴地倒在李知勋身上，挽着他的胳膊，“我们一起进去嘛，很快就可以出来了。”

李知勋面有难色，难得被两个人同时围攻，只能把最后的希望放到全圆佑身上，自觉就向对方投去了可怜巴巴的求救眼神，暗示让他救他。

只可惜这次连全圆佑也没能收到他的眼神里的无助，不过倒是很温柔地过来，朝他伸手，“要我带着你走吗，我不会松手的。”

李知勋别无他法，只好答应下来，只是看着很是无精打采，进门的一刻更是下意识抓紧了全圆佑的手，几乎缩到他身边，“全圆佑你真的不要松手哦。”

“好。”

但可以想到，全圆佑还是在不可抗力的因素下松开了李知勋的手。

该死，都是因为那个扮鬼的工作人员，要不是他突如其来地出现，还猛地冲上来，他也不会吓得差点缩成一团，全圆佑也不会松开他的手，现在也不至于留他一个人在这个黑漆漆的地方寸步难行。

大家也不知道去哪里了。

“圆佑，圆佑？”李知勋小心翼翼地喊着，因为害怕连声音都在微微发颤，“全圆佑！全圆佑！”但无奈回应他的只有来自远方传回来的回音，听着更是让他莫名毛骨悚然。“顺荣啊，珉奎啊？”

依旧没有得到回答的李知勋脑子里乱糟糟，因为不敢随便走动怕触动什么机关又被吓一跳只能站在站在原地念念叨叨，慌张得几乎要掉泪，更重要的是因为晚上老是看手机，他眼睛也不大好，准确的说应该是有一点夜盲，此时在黑暗中什么都看不清。

他颤颤巍巍想摸手机，下一秒就被不知道从哪里传出来的响声吓得浑身一抖，恐惧让他顿时忘记了自己要做什么，只得茫然地在黑暗中四处张望，好不容易鼓起勇气迈出一步又被不知道踩到什么软绵绵的东西而吓得尖叫，腿一软差点站不稳。

幸好隔壁突然出现一个人托着他的手臂，把他及时托起来。“客人，你还好吗？”

既低沉又小声，是他没听过的声音。

“还好……请问是工作人员吗，可以请你把我带出去吗，我好像有点迷路了。”李知勋心虚地说自己还好，但马上又示弱，“啊虽然有些冒昧，但是请问我可以牵着你吗，我可能有些腿软。”

“可以。”

啊是手套。李知勋牵上对方的手时才后知后觉地发现触及的是手套的触感，大概真的是扮演角色的工作人员，那他还是不要把手机拿出来了，免得看到对方脸上的面具他又得吓一跳，冒犯到别人就不好了，毕竟还帮了他一个大忙呢。

幸运的是，这一路上他们都没在遇到什么其他扮鬼的工作人员，就是漆黑又安静的氛围还是让他觉得莫名诡异。

他应该被带进了别的地方，因为刚才好像感觉到有帘子的触感从他头上划过。

“请问……”

李知勋话都没问完，就突然被搂着腰抱起来放到了桌子上，他自己更是下意识地因为失去平衡而胡乱抱住了对方的脖子。

随即他的大腿被很是色情地摸了一把，吓得他想要立刻把腿收回去，却因为被一把摁住抓住大腿而无法挣脱。“谁，是谁……”

像是被他惊慌失措的声音所取悦到，李知勋立刻听见对方的一声轻笑。

他鸡皮疙瘩都被吓起来了，头皮发麻，转头不知道朝着哪个方向就大喊。“有人吗？救——”

他的下巴立刻被捏住，随即他的嘴唇被同样柔软的嘴唇碰上，堵住了他的求救，对方的舌头也在他微愣之时趁机伸进来与他的缠到一起，与此同时一只手也隔着他的衣服捏住他的乳头，一个用力就让李知勋从喉咙里发出了呜咽，很是可怜。

挣扎无能，自己还被陌生人这样对待，李知勋屈辱的泪水终于忍不住落下，他情绪来得很快，没一会儿就哭得开始有的没的打哭嗝，身上的衣服更是被扒光，赤裸地被人抱在怀里。

“不行，不行……”

“嘘。”对方突然凑上来吻去他的眼泪，“怎么哭成这样。”

李知勋在一片晕乎之中勉强找回来一丝理智，眼泪依旧忍不住像断了线的珠子一样不停往下掉，这会儿总算想起来自己像是在哪里听过这个声音。正要说些什么，又被来自耳边窸窸窣窣的声音所吸引注意力，他猛地伸手，正巧被他抓住一条胳膊。

摸起来倒是有几分熟悉，有些肉肉的。他突然一个激灵，脑海里闪过一个身影，“顺荣？顺荣是你吗？”李知勋的手死死扒住那只胳膊，不让对方离开，“顺荣救救我呜……”

“怎么刚好被你抓住最好认的顺荣了啊，啧。”刚才还在李知勋身上作乱的人终于不满地开口，但最后又轻笑一声，“刚才是我，知勋。”

得知真相的李知勋终于整个人瘫软下来，不管自己此时正是赤身裸体还是怎的，立刻委屈又可怜地钻到全圆佑的怀里，细细地在他怀里呜咽。

好了这下闹大了，你看把知勋惹成这样了。权顺荣的夜视能力比李知勋的好得多，这下倒是准确无误地找到全圆佑的胳膊，也责怪似的拧了他一把，把他拧得“嘶”了一声。

全圆佑也自知失策，没想到把李知勋惹哭成这个样子，只能俯下身去再次吻上李知勋的嘴唇，一边亲吻一边安慰他。“我错了，是我错了，我不该出这种主意。”

李知勋一时被温柔炸弹炸得不知西东，整个人晕晕乎乎。

明明全圆佑的嘴还在亲他的嘴唇，那现在在胸前用舌头舔他的乳头的人是谁，是权顺荣吗，还是金珉奎呢。

李知勋几乎都要忘记还有金珉奎，要不是在嘴唇和乳头之外自己的性器也被纳入一个更加温热紧致的地方，他真的不知道房间里居然还有第四个人。

“等一下，等……”李知勋现在全身最敏感的地方都被把握住，想要开口制止也被暧昧的亲吻堵回去，不知道究竟是谁的牙齿在轻轻啃咬他的乳头，也不知道究竟是谁的舌头正沿着他的柱身一一舔舐过去，直到亲到他的囊袋，又不知道哪里来了一根手指滑过他的会阴，让从未感受过这般快感的李知勋浑身颤抖，性器也十分诚实地勃起。

“知勋是不是勃起了？”原来在他胸前玩他乳头的人是权顺荣，知道李知勋看不见边说话还边坏心眼地往他乳头呼热气，“整个人都在抖了，好可爱哦。”

怎么办怎么办。在三个发小面前浑身赤裸又勃起的事实让李知勋倍感羞耻，即便罪魁祸首正是面前的三人，他还是羞得浑身发烫，他知道如果开了灯，自己现在肯定浑身都是红的。

吮他乳头的，玩他性器的，用嘴巴而发出的水声极大地冲击着李知勋的理智，虽然他小脑袋扭来扭去一直在躲避全圆佑落在他脸上其他地方的亲吻，但两条胳膊却搂紧了全圆佑，羞于承认却又诚实地靠近全圆佑。

“你是不是要射了？”全圆佑含着笑意地在他耳边说话，转头又叼住他的耳垂碾磨，“怎么搂我搂得这么紧，这么喜欢我啊。”

全圆佑明摆着是要调戏李知勋，本来是要看他害羞的模样，谁知道竟意外得到了对方的认同。“嗯嗯……我是……我要、我要射了呜……”

真是个大宝贝。

金珉奎自是听见了李知勋的求饶，这下不仅用嘴，连用嘴没有服务到的地方也用手一起撸动，黏腻的前列腺液和他的唾液混到一起，把李知勋的性器弄得湿漉漉的，在一个深喉之后终于射到了金珉奎的嘴里。

高潮过后的李知勋再次瘫软在全圆佑身上，然后就被不知道谁的手接了过去，摸到胳膊之后又被他反应过来。“顺荣……”

“我真的这么明显吗？”权顺荣兴奋又好笑地边拱边亲他，“那知勋要不要也喜欢我，不要只喜欢圆佑嘛，难道我不好吗？”

李知勋还是什么都看不见，在一片黑暗中只能依靠其余的三个人。“我喜欢的……没有只有圆佑……”

他的屁股立刻被捏了一下，这下轮到金珉奎发难，又把他接过去，托着他的屁股，恶狠狠地用双手揉捏他的屁股。“哥偏心哦，明明刚才还是我帮哥口出来的。”

李知勋都来不及为自己辩解，就听权顺荣咋咋呼呼的，“珉奎才是过分，刚才才上过我呢，现在又这么心急往知勋身上钻。”

“那哥刚才不也射了？那你怎么又跑去亲知勋哥了？”

李知勋后知后觉发现原来权顺荣和金珉奎之间还有这层关系，甚至毫不介意地在大家面前谈论。

李知勋被人翻过来，让他跪趴在桌子上，屁股也被指使得翘得极高，双腿被极大的分开，然后屁股继续被揉捏，随后后穴被一只带着不知名液体的手指捅进去，一根又一根，直到后穴松软足以容下好几根手指自如地抽插。不知道又是谁把手指伸进他的嘴里，让他没办法合上嘴，口水也沿着嘴角流下来。

或许是故意的或者是无心的，那几根在他身体里的手指不停作乱，甚至最长的手指都要摸到他的敏感点，却临临收回来，没有得到应有的快感让李知勋的屁股不自觉地跟着手指退回去。

“好骚。”全圆佑的眼睛在黑暗中还是看得一清二楚，他握着金珉奎的手腕让他的手指再往里面一点，直到捅到李知勋的敏感点，惹得他发出一声急促的呻吟，才满意地把手收回来。“委屈我们知勋了，膝盖要红了。”

不过这个高度当然不会让李知勋被后入，所以在耳听得李知勋又一次高潮的呻吟之后，他们便又把李知勋翻了回来，支开双腿，露出松软的后穴。

“好了，那知勋要不要猜猜，一会儿第一个操你的会是谁呢。”


End file.
